


Parecidos.

by Saubree



Category: Avengers, Capitan America, Captain America, Crossever, Cuatro fantasticos, Iron Man - Fandom, Los vengadores
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lleva a Steve a conocer a los Cuatro Fantásticos, sólo para descubrir que Steve y Johnny se parecen.  Y Realmente se parecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parecidos.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lookalike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323710) by [lackluster_lexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/pseuds/lackluster_lexicon). 



> Aquí, una traducción inglés-español.  
> Espero que les divierta tanto como a mí.  
> Grimm= la mole.

 

-

“Está bien.” Dijo Tony, deteniéndose en la puerta doble que conduce al laboratorio de Reed Richards. “Antes de que entremos, tengo que advertirte –Richards, se olvida de que él es… es especial.  Es un poco inquietante pero una de las mejores cosas acerca del tipo es que también es socialmente torpe, así que no notara si lo miras. Aun así, por favor, mira a otro lado –yo aún  lo hago y he conocido al tipo por un tiempo, pero Grimm se dará cuenta y va a tratar de patearte el trasero –y para ser honesto, de verdad tiene grandes posibilidades de hacerlo, ya que no trajiste tu escudo, _a pesar de que te dije._ " 

“Tony basta. Me estas poniendo nervioso. Mi escudo está en el coche, y tu dijiste que no tomaría mucho tiempo...” Y, haciendo una pausa: “¿Por qué necesitaría mi escudo?”

“No mires a Grimm y no tendrás que averiguarlo.”

Tony abrió la puerta antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar, paseándose por el laboratorio como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Steve lo siguió, momentáneamente distraído por la cantidad de tecnología como para notar al hombre que se extendía al otro lado de la habitación.

“¡Richards! ¡Sue! ¡Grimm! ¿Qué tal están?” Tony miró atrás a Steve con un _trae tu trasero aquí para que podamos terminar con esto e ir a casa_ escrito por todo su rostro y, luego, miró a su alrededor.

“¿Dónde está Zippo?”

“Es bueno verlo, Mr. Stark.“ Dijo Reed, regresando a su estado normal.

“Por favor, Mr. Stark era mi padre. Puedes llamarme Tony.”

Sue suspiró con buen humor mientras compartía un abrazo con Tony.  Ben soltó un bufido.

“¿Es broma? ¿aun funciona con las damas?” Gruño Ben amigablemente, extendiendo la mano para Tony.

Steve mantuvo una mirada neutra cuando Tony mostró su sonrisa de Cheshire a Ben. No había pensado en preguntarle a Tony  si estaban listos para divulgar su… uh… ¿relación?  todavía.

“Te sorprenderías.” Tony respondió, lo cual no dio pista alguna a Steve, así que simplemente desvió su atención de nuevo al laboratorio hasta que las puertas detrás de él se abrieron nuevamente.

“Hey, amigos.” Johnny dijo, caminando energéticamente en el laboratorio. “Siento llegar tarde, estab…”

Johnny desaceleró mientras hacía contacto visual con Steve. Desenfocando un poco, notó como Tony se sacudió en sorpresa. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que todo el mundo, incluso Reed, estaban alternando miradas entre Johnny y Steve.

"Fascínante.” Reed finalmente soltó, rompiendo el silencio.

“No me digas.” Dijo Johnny acortando la distancia entre él y Steve. Aunque Johnny era unas cuatro pulgadas más bajo y mucho más delgado que Steve, no se podía negar el parecido.

“Bueno, umm. “ Dijo Steve, ofreciéndole una mano a Johnny, quien la estrecho con entusiasmo.

“Si, ¡‘umm’! ¡Esto es una locura! Tal vez estamos relacionados. Oh, Sue ¿Qué dulce sería eso?”  Johnny se inclinó para mirar entre Steve y Sue, quien seguía atrapada entre diversión y disgusto.

“Si es así, nunca vamos a escuchar el final de esto ¿verdad?”

Tony sacudió su cabeza y Steve se sorprendió de encontrar que Tony parecía disgustado. Presentar a Steve a los Cuatro Fantásticos había sido la idea de Tony, después de todo, y no era como si Tony no hubiera visto a Johnny antes…

“No hay manera de que estés relacionados con Steve.“ Resopló Tony.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?  Podemos descubrirlo ahora mismo –“

“No” Steve intervino, “él está en lo cierto. Nunca tuve hijos o hermanos y perdí contacto con mis parientes cercanos cuando era joven.  E incluso si estuviéramos relacionados, es demasiado lejano para tal semejanza.”

“Tal vez Johnny es un clon.” Ofreció Ben.

Steve luchó contra el impulso de retroceder. La sola idea sonaba solo un poco -demasiado- parecida a un complot de HYDRA para su gusto.

“Realmente espero que no.” Steve continuó.

Tony agitó su mano, en lo que Steve podría describir como el trazado de un gesto exasperado.

“Uh, Bien –entonces ya se han conocido. Ahora, vayámonos antes de que empiece a ver a Johnny cuando miró a Steve.”

Johnny agitó sus manos también –aunque él estaba más entusiasmado que exasperado- y tocó los bíceps de Steve.

“¡Amigo! ¡Cap! Deberíamos cambiar lugares un día. ¿Puedes imaginar el rostro de los chicos malos cuando el Capitán América se encienda en llamas?”

Tony no tardó en saltar entre ellos y finalmente hacer sonrojar a Steve. Públicamente.

“Sabes, Johnny, si realmente querías meterte en mi cama con tantas ganas, lo único que tenías que hacer era preguntar.”

Bueno. Eso responde la pregunta de la divulgación.

Steve bajo su cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con alguno, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ante la rebosante risa de Ben y el balbuceo de Johnny.

Después de un momento Johnny finalmente se las arregló para hablar.

“Dios, ¡Stark! ¿Por qué tenías que…  No puedo… aghh, cielos, ¿sabes qué? Acabo de recordar que -tengouncompromisoUnplacerconocerteSteveoknosvemoschao!”

Y todos vieron a Johnny caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta doble. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, Tony y Ben se echaron a reír.

“¡Joder!” Jadeo Tony, limpiándose los ojos y tambaleándose hacia Ben, quien se inclinó, tocando sus rodillas con las manos, y dejó caer un brazo sobre su hombro.

“¡Oh, Hombre –realmente eres un genio, Stark! Eso fue… oh, demonios, lo diré. Fue _fantástico_. “

Steve miró entre los dos y decidió saltar los circunloquios de Tony. volviendose a Sue y Reed, el último de los cuales lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen bajo el microscopio y los otros tres no estuvieran en la habitación.

“¿Qué acaba de pasar?”

“Tony liquidó a Johnny.” Dijo Sue, como si eso significara algo para Steve. “Pero él está bien.”  Agregó, ladeando la cabeza. “Realmente tienen un parecido muy grande.”

“Fascinante.”  Reed dijo de nuevo.

___________________

Esa noche, Tony sentó a Steve en la cama, con toda seriedad.

“Necesito que me prometas algo.” Dijo, con las manos sobre los hombros de Steve y los ojos cerrados en la manera más intensamente no-sexual que Steve había visto hasta ahora.

“Por supuesto.” Steve dijo inmediatamente, tratando desesperadamente de recordar que pudo haber pasado en el día para molestar a Tony. Todo el asunto con Johnny había sido el plan de Tony todo el tiempo y después de eso se habían dirigido directo a la mansión para que Steve pudiera desahogar su abochornamiento con los sacos de boxeo en la planta baja.

“Necesito que jures que nunca, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso bajo dolor de tortura, _nunca_ dirás las palabras ‘ _flamas_ ’, ‘ _a’_ y ‘ _mi_ ’ en la misma frase. Nunca.

“Oh. “ Steve exhaló el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo.  “Umm… Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Así que, sí, claro, puedo hacerlo.”

Satisfecho, Tony empujó a Steve hacia la cama.

“Ese es mi Cap.”

_----_

Espero que  les haya gustado… Apreciaré kudos y Reviews. Chao ;P

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
